She Walks in Beauty
by captaincarrot01
Summary: Carrot is in love. Ankh Morpork takes care of her own.


She walks in beauty

Summary: Carrot is in love. Ankh-Morpork takes care of her own.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Carrot et al belong to terry pratchett. Title is from the Byron poem.

All comments welcome!

Carrot has been walking the streets of Ankh-Morpork for hours now, and every street he sees something new.

Mr. Twitterby has painted his front door again. At least this particular shade of pink (light) is better then the particular shade of green (puke) it was before. Carrot's favourite colour of Mr. Twitterby's door was the orange (bright) it was a few months ago, but mostly because it was the same colour as his hair.

Carrot turns onto Neverending Avenue (1) and sees Mr and Mrs. Drake's place. They're fighting again. At least once tonight Mrs. Drake will throw something at him (most likely divorce papers) and Mr. Drake'll throw something at her (most likely a stuffed animal) (2). Even though they always make up the Watch will be called in and the Drakes will feel so guilty about the fight, that they'll give the officer who comes free food. Nobby always ends up going, because all the other officers are scared that he'll bite them if they don't let him go. When Nobby bites you, you start to worry about the possible diseases you may need to be vaccinated for.

On the main avenue, Carrot sees lots of 'Help Wanted' signs. There's even one in front of the Dwarvish Bread Museum. He's always dreams about applying for one of those jobs, just for a change of pace, but that would mean leaving The Watch and Carrot quite enjoys what he does thankyouverymuch, and doesn't really want to do anything else. He wishes C.M.O.T. Dibbler would take up a job offer like this, especially the bread museum job, mostly because it's the Bread Museum, and Carrot doesn't really see how someone can not be interested in Dwarvish Battle Bread, but also it will at least prevent Dibbler from selling any more of those rancid hot dogs.

Carrot's favourite place in this area of town is the opera. He likes it, even though he doesn't understand any of the words, because when the lady dressed in brightly coloured ruffles is singing there is nothing more honest than the emotions in her voice.

Carrot wishes more people would be honest. He thinks that people are scared of honesty because it means giving up a piece of themselves they are afraid to share. And because a lot of people equate honesty with stupidity. Carrot is honest and he isn't stupid and he knows this. Just because he's honest doesn't mean he has to be modest. Carrot doesn't mind giving up pieces of himself, because he isn't, really. Because everyone he helps gives him something back. Seeing people safe and happy (3) is enough to make everything he does worthwhile. Vimes always tells Carrot he has too much faith in people and Carrot always replies that Vimes has too little. But they work well together, and keep each other balanced.

People tell Carrot that he may be king one day. He doesn't ever want this to happen, not only because he really doesn't want to be king, but also because he's worried that Vimes might cut off his head, or at least hurt him very badly. But also because he knows that you don't get people to do things by telling them. You have to show them. And you have to expect things from them that they wouldn't expect from themselves. Because most expect the worst of people and Carrot was always told to expect the best.(4)

And Ankh-Morpork is a gift to him. Back when he was still arresting the heads of guilds, he knew Ankh-Morpork was giving him the chance to do make things better.

When he lived back in the mines, he grew up realizing how fragile most people are. But even more, he knows how fragile people are emotionally. And he knows how easy it would be for him manipulate them, because everyone listens to him. But he knows better. His parents raised him right.

Carrot loves Ankh-Morpork. And he knows that because it's willing to change and that it has changed (5) and that on every street it offers him a new chance to help, that it loves him back.

* * *

1. Which coincidentally, is the shortest street in Ankh-Morpork. Technically it isn't even a street. It's more like a corner. Where people loiter. More now that they've put up that "No Loitering" sign. There's just something about signs that makes people want to do the opposite of what they say. Angua thinks they should put up a sign that says, "Thank you for loitering. Please enjoy your time just standing around. And make sure not to visit anything while you're doing nothing."

2. He does have manners you know, and he'd never dream of throwing anything dangerous at a lady. Plus, to throw anything bigger than the size of your head you need special permission from the People Who Throw Things Guild, but most people don't make it past the front door. Nobby once told Carrot of the time he walked by the guild house and was hit by a flying rabbit. Carrot hopes he'll never have to visit this guild anytime soon, because like most people, he doesn't really enjoy being hit in the face with rabbits or any other flying objects.

3. Or at least, as safe and happy as one can be in Ankh-Morpork

4. It's something his father told him. Right after his father had yelled at him, "Dammit son, stop banging yer head against the door! I know that's yer name, but that don't mean you have to do it." Which reminds him that he hasn't written home yet this week.

5. Vimes said to him once, "Ever since you got here the city hasn't been the same. And that's good….er...I think. Yeah, that's good."


End file.
